Redash
Game Pitch Thurland, a decentralized federation of princedoms in a trade rich frozen wasteland, is attempting to rebuild after the great war. While they were not at the front lines, the previously close relationship with the dwarves crumbled as the dwarves became less trusting of the old and established relationship with the thurian humans, and began treating them as enemies. The thurians who viewed their relationship as a partnership rather than a vassal relationship chaffed at this treatment, and rebelled, and the worst possible time for the dwarves. Now the structure of the dwarven infrastructure lays intact, but with a number of independent kingdoms and nations that share nothing but emnity and culture. ' ' The players start in a relatively small town of Redash, which swells weekly due to its proximity to navigable seaways and many small towns that trade with foreign nations. Foreigners and diverse backgrounds have come to profit from the merchants, alchemical material, and farmers. The players may come from diverse backgrounds, but for whatever reason they have no “normal occupation” or ties, but will be called upon by the elders to help with some monster troubles. While viewed as old fashioned, Thurland has a deep tradition of wandering hero troupes, and that is how they will be viewed. ' ' You could play any core class, althought you would have to determine how some classes work in a small town, and how they arrived there, and why. ' ' You should play a human, as they are the majority of the population. Most human thurians are blond or red headed and blue or green eyed. You are viewed as a normal, and common. You might play an elf or a half-elf. They are foreigners to this land, but in the wake of the dwarven betrayal, they have been welcomed more frequently. As well there have been elves amongst the mountains in areas for centuries, who have assimilated (in the eyes of the Thurians), resembling wood elves. You might play a halfling or a gnome. Thurian culture is tolerant towards these two races, and there are thurian communities of both. Halflings are viewed as competent children in need of protection, and gnomes are viewed as benevolent fey and sorcerors. People will generally pre-judge you in a positive way, but you are welcomed everywhere. You could play a dwarf. It would make for a fun challenging experience, as the dwarves had had a lot of influence on Thurian culture, but they are widely disliked and viewed with hostility. It's possible for you to to play a native race that is viewed hostilely such as a kobold, half-orc or orc, a White or Silver Dragonborn, or a non-ethralled goblin or goblinkind. While you might not be evil, you are viewed as evil or as an enemy by most in your area. Alternatively you could be a non-native of a strange race ( a goliath, gnoll, centaur, genasi, aarocka). As such you would do well to find a way to hide your racial identity from others or accept their wrath. Each of these choices are very very rare and come with challenges that require DM approval. You are unlikely to have positive relations with your race if there are any in this region. Redash - 7500 population, on the east coast, where the glaciers dont interfere with shipping - along a series of outcroppings called the broken shores. The town itself balloons in population when traders come to port with local villiagers from leagues away bring their material to trade. The town is increasing in size, but does its best to avoid entanglements with Kaza-rgha. ' ' Amongst the unusual characteristics of Redash, is that amongst Thurian communities it is one of the few that has stone and long lasting structures, which some think originate in the age of the Astartes. The town elders meet in the large tower, with its highest residence taken up by the community shaman, an venerable old woman named Helga. Its bottom parts serves as the town square when needed but is often used as a Pub and Inn called the Red Lion. ' ' Notable locations The Ruined Lion - Sign says Red lion, but it is built off the old barracks, and a 2nd smaller tower. The Red Lion is run by a Magnus Lerch, a burly man with big black hair. He has decent food and ale, but it is of Thurian fair, exclusively. Magnus is a traditional Thurian, to a fault. He has a prominent altar to Vatolis, and does not abide foreign entertainment or gods in his establishment. With others, he will admit he has no problem with other styles, but views his place of business as a shrine to “traditional” Thurian culture and the community. In fact Magnus is the grandson of a wealthy Mongrel immigrant. The Lion also acts as an impromptu town hall (The ground floor of the barracks), council chamber (the ground floor of the tower), and Helga lives on the top floors of the stone tower. The Ruined Lion has an adjacent motel and livery, run by the daughters of Magnus. Old Boar Inn - Not very old, and not much of a bore, The Old Boar Inn was originally built by a dwarven merchant, and was intentionally cosmopolitan, It is well crafted and includes designs from many cultures represented in Redash. The owner is an pale elven woman (Sjarhan Thulusian), and her half elven husband (Bjiorj Fafnar). She acts as a smuggler, fixer and though she pays protection to Mayor Talis. She gets lots of jobs, hires adventurers and purchases artifacts, to smuggler to purchasers all over (Astartes, Elven, as well as others). Her tavern hosts lots of foreigners, and so carries a variety of music, drama, and art. She is originally of Silver elven extract, and it shows in her haughtiness on occasion. Always calls everyone by their first name and some affectionate title or pet name, and always remembers everyones name. Market District - On a daily basis has a small number of vendors, locals, and seems empty. On midweek it fills substantially, as merchants, farmers and craftsmen from all around come ' ' The Old Tower - A former Astartes fortification, broken but not destroyed, millenia ago by the giants. Most Thurians avoid such structures as dwellings, but not the Herecle Family, who have used it since their patriarch’s exile 60 years ago, repairing the masonry. And putting additions onto, what was a military installation. Since Fredrico Herecle passed 10 years ago, and left Kerwyn in charge, she has maintained a small garrison, including a few trained men at arms, improved the magical defenses (some of which are original to the tower), and expanded the grounds. ' ' The oldroad, used by northern farmers and tradesmen - no longer used due to its disrepair and rumors of monsters and creatures, except by the desperate, brave, or those willing to pay for escorts. ' ' The new road, a coastal road that leads through other towns and to Kaza Rgha. Some adventurous people avoid this road because of its tolls, and either go by the old road, or create trails around the set tolls. ' ' The east road leads to the next major town which is far off about 3 weeks ride. There are a few small inns, along the way to Bayburn, a harbor town along the broken coast, which short of those have no passable waterways. '' ' '